1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data mapping and more particularly to a system, method and program product for mapping data between a data source application program interface (API) and a persistent multidimensional object.
2. Related Art
With the expansion of Web-based services, the need to connect systems through a disparate set of custom application program interfaces (APIs) is also increasing. Various types of data mapping frameworks are used relative to current business-to-business relationships. One common data mapping framework is that between persisting objects to relational technology. However, the problem of how to map data structures and data streams from remote APIs into business objects that are multidimensional and have requirements to persist state changes through similar APIs has not been adequately addressed.
Where such mapping services are required, it is generally necessary to design a custom built mapping solution. Most of these custom built mapping solutions are brittle and demanding to maintain. Existing middleware solutions could be leveraged in replace of custom built mapping solutions, but they require more than one mapping between, for instance, a platform and the targeted back end system. For instance, additional mappings are required by MQ Integrator®, Mercator®, EDI-based systems and other non-JAVA solutions. Where performance requirements are high and total cost of maintenance a concern, additional mappings are unacceptable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a system, method and program product for mapping data between an API and a persistent multidimensional object.